


Sleep Paint

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Food, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Beignets have many uses
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sleep Paint

Gaston and Stanley were two very different people. Their muscles were shaped and used differently. They took care of their hair in different ways. Their choice in colors for their clothing were also very different. That said; Lefou couldn’t help but find it rather funny that both of them shared one important trait.

Stanley was as much of a bed and blanket hog as Gaston had been. Lefou’s spouse absolutely refused to get up in the morning if they could help it, save for Sunday mornings or when their maman needed their help with something. Long and strong limbs were thrown in random directions without a care, sheets and blankets either thrown clear off of the bed or wrapped around Stanley’s strong body.

Lefou sighed and shook his head as he sat beside the bed, a plate in his hands. A tray with two cups and a small pot of tea was set on the bedside table next to him, waiting patiently to be used. He watched as his spouse turned onto their side, hair falling over their face.

He hummed as he picked up one of the strawberry beignets on his plate. The pastry was covered in powdered sugar and he tapped it gently to remove any excess from it...over Stanley’s head.

Lefou snickered at the way the powdered sugar clung to Stanley’s hair and took a bite from his pastry. He then reached out again, brushing Stanley’s hair out of their face. His spouse was still sound asleep and Lefou rolled his eyes. He took another bite from his beignet and then started to paint Stanley’s lips with the strawberry jam that had been inside of it.

Stanley woke up just as Lefou was finishing painting their cheeks with the jam. They blinked and sat up, frowning as their eyes slowly adjusted. “What..?”

“I was almost finished!” Lefou protested.

“Huh?” Stanley blinked as Lefou held up a mirror and they let out a squawk of indignation when they saw what their husband had done to their face. “LEFOU!”

“Strawberry beignets are a very good makeup alternative,” Lefou calmly explained. He laughed and set his plate down as Stanley struggled to escape from their blanket cocoon, flailing helplessly before freeing themselves. “Next time you shouldn’t be so lazy to get up for breakfast!” he said as Stanley hovered over him.

Stanley huffed and got their revenge by lowering their head and rubbing their face clean on Lefou’s white shirt. “Wicked man!” they growled.

“Your wicked man,” Lefou corrected.


End file.
